


Toboggan for Two

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Winter Weekend 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sledding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Koushi has no idea how to build a jump out of snow.  Daichi suffers the consequences.For Daisuga Winter Weekend Day Three: Snow/Sled/Skate





	Toboggan for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Evening folks! It's the final day of DaiSuga Winter Weekend, and here's my entry! Another short one since I had to work, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks to everyone who's read/left kudos/commented on my other two pieces, I really appreciate it! Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Ten points to the person who spots the Calvin and Hobbes reference

"Koushi, I love you, I really do.  But this seems like the worst idea anyone has ever had."

Daichi and Koushi were standing at the top of a snow covered hill, toboggan in hand.  About midway down the hill, Koushi had constructed a jump out of snow.  Daichi was having doubts about the structural integrity of the jump.  It looked more like a random lump of snow than anything else.  Daichi was positive that it was going to implode the minute the sled hit it.  Koushi, apparently, had no such concerns.

"Come on, Daichi," Koushi said as he set the sled on the ground, "this'll be fun!  Don't tell me that the climb up the hill turned you into Asahi."

Daichi frowned.  "First of all, you'd never be able to talk Asahi into this.  At all.  I'm still here.  Second, I just think that we could just as easily ride the sled down to the bottom without hitting the jump."

"Well that's no fun," Koushi snorted.

"Probably not, but at least it'd be safe," Daichi said.

Koushi sat down on the back of the sled.  He gestured for Daichi to sit on the front of the sled.

"Koushi, come on," Daichi groaned.  "Do we have to?"

"Coward," Koushi said.  "Change is invigorating!  If you don't accept new challenges, you become complacent and lazy!  Your life atrophies!"

Daichi eyed the jump, then the sled.  "This isn't payback for the tandem bike incident, it is?" Daichi asked.

Koushi looked up at Daichi; his expression was unreadable.  "You mean the tandem incident where you forgot how to steer and we both ended up in a river?  Now, why would you think that?" he asked in return.

Daichi inhaled through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth.  He climbed onto the front of the toboggan.   "If we break our necks, I'm telling Coach Ukai that this was all your idea."

Once Daichi was situated in the front of the sled, Koushi reached around him to hand him the steering rope.  Daichi grasped the rope tight in his mittened hands.  Koushi gave Daichi a reassuring pat on the back before placing his hands against the ground and pushing them forward.  The sled inched forward, and Koushi wrapped his arms around Daichi's waist.

"Get ready," Koushi said.

Gravity tugged on the front of the sled as it neared the slope, and before Daichi had an opportunity to change his mind, the sled dipped.  The grip around Daichi's waist tightened, and they were off.  Wind rushed past as Daichi and Koushi raced down the hill; Daichi took one hand off of the rope in order to keep his hat from flying off.  Daichi could faintly hear Koushi's joyous laughter as the sled picked up more and more speed.

"We're almost at the jump, Daichi," Koushi called.

Sure enough, the jump was rapidly approaching, the dilapidated pile of snow that Koushi had hastily thrown together with no thought given to the physics and engineering involved in proper jump construction.  Daichi reviewed his options.  He could steer the sled around the jump.  Downside, Koushi would make him take another run, and make fun of him for being a chicken.  He could jump off the sled.  Downside, he might hurt himself in the process.  Unfortunately for Daichi, he was forced to go with the third option—hitting the jump head on at a very high velocity because he wasn't paying attention.

Things went about as well as Daichi expected them to.  The toboggan lodged itself in the jump rather than running off of it.  Daichi and Koushi were catapulted off the sled, screaming and flying through the air before hitting the ground and tumbling down the rest of the hill.  When Daichi rolled to a stop, he found himself face down in the snow.  Daichi took a quick stock of his situation.  He was covered in snow, some of it melting and creating damp patches on his clothes.  His hat had been lost during the tumble, and he was definitely going to have some sore spots later.  At least nothing was broken.  With a groan, Daichi forced himself up onto his hands and knees.  Koushi was lying right next to him, eyes wide as he stared up at the sky.

"You okay, Koushi?" Daichi asked.

Koushi turned to look at Daichi, a wide grin plastered on his face.  "Let's do that again."

Daichi collapsed back down into the snow; it was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
